


Love Delivery

by jeronicaotp



Series: Jeronica One-Shots [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, meet cute?, two dorks who have crushes on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeronicaotp/pseuds/jeronicaotp
Summary: Jughead Jones is a delivery guy and Veronica just happens to love pizza.





	Love Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from tumblr. hope you enjoy :)

Jughead loves his job. He doesn't usually like interacting with other people but he makes decent money and tips aren't that bad. He also doesn't mind that he is surrounded by food most of his day. It might not be burgers but the pizza is a favorite food of his. 

There are some upsides to being a delivery man, one he gets the exercise that helps out with all the food he eats and two he gets to see the girl he had developed a crush on. He doesn't know much about her other than the fact her name is Veronica and she must love pizza. 

Every Friday she orders one pepperoni pizza and a salad. She is the only one to ever answer the door so Jughead assumes she is single or just doesn't let her boyfriend answer the door. He always makes sure he is working the Friday night shift even if there is a chance he won't see her but it's been two months since he first delivered to her. And every Friday since then she has called and placed an order that he delivers later. 

******

“You are a real pizza lover aren't you?” Jughead asks Veronica as he pulls out the pizza box from the bag. 

Veronica blushes at his question. ‘If you only knew the truth’ she thinks 

“Yeah, I never had pizza like the one you guys make. I can't get enough,” she responds and gives him the $20. “Keep the change” she offers. 

“Thanks, Veronica. See you next Friday?” 

“Am I that predictable?” Veronica chuckles. 

“Well I have been delivering pizza and salad here for two months already so I just assumed,” Jughead replies. 

“Has it been two months? Wow, I need to take a break from all this pizza if I want to stay in shape,” Veronica says.   
“You don't need to worry about that. You look great,” Jughead compliments. Then he realizes what he said and he has never felt more embarrassed in his life. 

“That was nice of you to say Jughead...you don't look so bad yourself,” 

Now it's his turn to blush, “Thank you?” he laughs. “Well, I better get going. I don't want your pizza getting cold.” 

“Oh okay. Yeah, you're right. Bye Jughead.” Veronica responds as she shuts her apartment door. 

“You are so in love with him!” 

“Betty, I am not!” Veronica exclaimed. 

“Well if you're not in love. You can't deny that you have a huge crush on him,” Betty suggests. 

“I do have a crush. I have been ordering pizza every Friday just to see him. I know it's crazy but I am too scared to ask him out.” 

“Why?” Betty questions. 

“Well, the guy does deliver my food and what if it doesn't work out or something goes wrong and he hates me. Then I will never order from there again without fear of thinking he has done something to my food,” Veronica explains. 

“Oh, that makes sense V. But you can't just keep ordering pizza from the place. I know you have the money to do so but it's not good to be eating pizza all the time.” 

“I don't eat all the pizza at once. Sometimes I give the leftovers to Archie who is happy to get pizza every Saturday,” Veronica said before taking a bite out of her pizza. 

“Okay but Veronica if you like the guy just tell him! What's the worst thing that will happen? You ordering from a different pizza place? He totally likes you back. Why else would he be the only delivery guy to deliver your food? There are other delivery people Veronica,” Betty states. 

Veronica hasn't really thought about that. She just assumed there was one delivery person and that was Jughead. But Betty could be right and she could be wrong. She doesn't know what she wants to do. 

“You're right Betty. I just need some time to think of what I'm going to say.” 

“Time? Two months isn't enough?” Betty laughs at her friends. 

“No, it isn't.” Veronica declares. 

**********

Three weeks passed by and Jughead hasn't been asked to deliver food to her place. The first Friday goes by and he doesn't think much of it but when another week passes he questions whether he was wrong. He had thought she liked him and that's clearly not the case. Maybe she really did just love pizza and found a better place to get it from. 

“Jughead!” one of his co-workers calls out. 

“Yes?!” he shouts from the back of the kitchen. 

“You got a delivery to run.” 

Jughead grabs his keys and starts walking towards the front counter. “Where to?” he asks. 

“Same place you have been going to every Friday around this time.” 

He smiles when he grabs the bag that has the pizza and salad in it. He knows exactly where to go and he can't wait to get there. 

He knocks twice before the door is swung open by some guy with red hair. ‘Oh, this might be the reason she hasn't been ordering. She finally got a boyfriend’ he thinks. 

“Veronica! Pizza’s here!” the guy yells. 

All Jughead hears is “shit” before Veronica comes into view. She looks lovely as always in a skirt and top, most of the time dark colors. 

“Hey, Jughead! Thanks for delivery the pizza. You can go now Archie,” she tells the redhead. He shrugs his shoulders and walks down the hall. 

“It's my job to deliver. No need thank me, Veronica,” Jughead says. 

“That is true,” she replies then grabs the pizza and places it on the table by her door. “Here you go. Keep the change,”  
she hands him a $20 dollar bill. 

“Thank you,” he replies while taking the money from her hand. He notices that she is nervous so he asks, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I'm fine….I just wanted to ask you something. You can say no if you don't want to.”

“Ask away,” he replies. 

“I was wondering if you might want to hang out sometime like maybe other than delivering pizzas to my door,” Veronica suggests. 

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Really? Wow, that's great. Let me give you my number.”

“Okay,” he says as he hands her his phone.

She types her information on his cell phone and saves her number. Before handing his phone back she sends a message to herself so she could have his number. 

“Here you go. Just message me when you're free Jug,” 

“I will. See you later Veronica.” 

***********

After Veronica is done cleaning and taking a shower she hears her phone ding. She picks up her phone as she lays down on her bed and gets under the covers. 

J: I’m free tomorrow. If you don't have any plans we can meet for a movie or something.

V: A movie with you sounds great. 

J: I’ll pick you up at 7? 

V: Yeah that's fine :) 

J: Goodnight Ronnie 

V: Goodnight Jug. 

They both go to sleep that night with a smile on their faces. Tomorrow is just the start of many dates to come.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and tell me what you think! <3


End file.
